Will You Go Out With Me?
by greysky3
Summary: "Just ask her out, Prongs!" Could it really be that easy? One-shot, Jily.


James was brooding. The worst things happened when he was in a bad mood. He would snap at Sirius, glare at Moony and ignore Peter.

This time, his stormy mood was brought on by a consistent stroke of bad luck. He was falling behind with his schoolwork, losing at Quidditch, and one big thing was on his mind: Lily Evans.

This was his last year at Hogwarts, and he might just lose her for good. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop himself from loving her, though it was pointless, irrational, and hopelessly optimistic of him. But that's the definition of love, isn't it?

The only way he could get her to stand him was to not be romantic in any way. He could either be her friend but not have her, or try to chase her and lose her. James decided that if he couldn't date her, at least he would try for non-enemies.

Even that seemed overly optimistic to him. Lily Evans just wouldn't give him a chance. She wouldn't let him show her that he understood his mistakes. She would just sneer at him and insult him.

And every day it hurt more. He had to let his dark thoughts brew in him, creating a dark cloud over his usually sunny personality. He couldn't confide in his friends. Peter was clueless, Sirius would tell him to snog her already, and Remus would tell him to try harder to understand her.

One those occasions he felt like screaming. He was trying so hard, he was practically falling into depression. Lily was slowly consuming his life. And he couldn't help but want her more, no matter how much pain she was causing him.

James Henry Potter was losing his touch. And it showed, in his every aspect. He sat apart from his friends, looking moodily at the fire, looking up at every sound, searching for that flash of red hair.

James hung back from the group as they talked and laughed. He saw no humor in their boyish ways. Sirius pulled him back to the group, as they made their way to "their" beech tree. "What's wrong, mate?" he asked James. Before he could open his mouth, Sirius answered for him. "Let me guess, Lily."

James nodded dispiritedly. "Just ask her out, Prongs!" said Sirius.

"I tried that many, many times and failed," said James, losing his patience.

"Watch this," said Sirius. "Oi! McKinnon!"

Marlene turned around. James noticed with a small leap that she was surrounded by the other seventh year girls: Mary, Dorcas, Hestia, and the lovely Lily Evans.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade together!" shouted Sirius. Marlene smiled and her blue eyes twinkled.

"Sure, Black." She turned around and the other girls, minus Lily, pressed around her to gossip.

"Peter, show James how it's done," Sirius ordered.

"S-Sirius..." Peter moaned.

"Do it." Wormtail whimpered and headed towards the tree under which some sixth year Hufflepuff girls were.

He came back practically skipping. "She said yes!" said Peter. Sirius clapped him on the back. "Wait... I don't know her..."

"Now you, Moony," said Sirius.

"I don't have anyone I want to ask out," he said simply. He scribbled a note on his hand and kept walking.

"What about Mary McDonald?"

Remus froze.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do it for James."

"No."

"Do it for chocolate."

"Urgh-fine." He marched over to Mary McDonald. He looked her straight in the eyes and said something that the other Marauders couldn't hear from being too far. He came back, smiling slightly.

"Now you're the only one who's single, Prongsie!" said Sirius brightly.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's supposed to make you ask out Evans."

"NO!" said James.

"We all did it," Sirius taunted.

"Fine," said James sourly.

He walked over to where Lily Evans was walking with her friends. He approached her, and she hung behind from the group.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked. James gulped, maybe they weren't off to such a good start.

"I'm really sorry I've been a git, but I really do love you. You are beautiful, talented, wonderful, and I will give you all the respect you deserve. Lily Evans, will you go out with me?Please?"

The Marauders looked from afar. They couldn't hear what they were saying. Lily said something, and James nodded. Lily walked up the road to catch up to her friends and James stayed frozen as his friends made their way to him.

He looked dumbstruck, his mouth agape. "Oh, I'm so sorry James," said Remus.

Sirius punched him lightly on the arm. "Did she say no?"

James seemed to escape his daze. He turned to Sirius. "She... she said yes."


End file.
